


First session: free.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Idiots, M/M, Teacher Phil, We're all in lockdown babey, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on Jestbee prompt on tumblr: person A enrols in an online course taught by person B and is instantly hot for teacher.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	First session: free.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is just a small setup! the chapters in the future will be much longer :)! hope everyone is doing ok.... or as ok as you can be doing .
> 
> also i've never heard of or met grammar in my life

Subject: Editing tips

Qualifications: 

Master of Arts in Video Postproduction with Visual Effects (2009)

Time: 8:00pm

First session: free. 

The advert was hardly enticing, and if it hadn't been for the low, low price of free Dan might have clicked out of the window and done the class he'd seen earlier on flower arranging.

He was near to tearing his hair out, as much as he claimed to hate the outdoors the option of not being able to go outside was driving him up the walls. Being quarantined inside your own building was fun until it wasn't, until Dan realised he needed human interaction to live. He was doing everything he could to stop slipping back into a place he'd really rather not be, followed through with all of his therapists suggestions, had his daily dose of legal exercise. His weekly trip to the supermarket was becoming something he looked forward to, if just for some fucking eye contact.

He'd dabbled for weeks, jigsaws, sewing, watercolours, political speech writing. The last one had just been to prove a point to a friend. The one thing, though, he realised he was missing was actual social interaction with someone who wasn't his mother, or a friend acting his like mother. This could be something, this could work. A screen of faces he didn't know, a mixture of voices providing him with something he so desperately needed. 

It was this or it was another night of wanking, and it was surprising how quick you could become bored with your own hand. He clicked the sign up button. Ten minutes later he received an email that led him to zoom, and he was suddenly a student all over again. 

-

Dan blinked at the screen, a little overwhelmed with the amount of people who seemed to be filtering in. Apparently free was a huge lure to everyone, that and being mind-numbingly bored. He opted to keep the camera switched on, he'd washed his hair today and he needed at least one person to see it. Needed to feel seen.

''Hi!'' there was suddenly a loud, too loud, voice coming through his speaker. It made him jump, made his eyes dart to the source of the noise only to be met with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Suddenly wanking seemed to come back into the picture. He smirked behind his hand at the thought, vowed to keep himself under control because the man had come here to teach, not to be ogled. 

''Wow, lot of you. Wasn't expecting it. I'm Phil Lester. I'll be your teacher today! And maybe some other days, though I bet you're all only here because it's free.'' He grinned, and a few people laughed, those few people likely wouldn't be turning up again. ''Right.'' Dan watched as Phil's eyes darted from person to person, hoped he hadn't imagined the way Phil's eyes seemed to linger on him. ''Any questions?''

There were a few thrown around, asking about Phil's profession, if he was involved in the industry at all. Dan soon realised a lot of the others were film students, would only be interested in Phil if he had any actual experience. Dan stayed relatively quiet, just listening to the gentle sound of Phil's voice, the way he seemed to easily settle into the attention being directed his way. ''I actually am, yeah. I do a lot of visual effects for movies, it's fun! Certainly keeps you on your toes.''

Everyone seemed to get a little more excited at that, speaking over each other to ask exactly what movies, exactly what directors, trying to find some sort of in through Phil Lester. He only shook his head, not interested in leaking any of the details about his life. ''I promise you an in isn't as important as knowing what you're actually doing. You can know all the right people but if you get somewhere and have no idea what you're doing, well, you're screwed. The name of someone you know can only carry you so far, is what i'm saying.''

Dan would like to be screwed, though in a different way to what Phil was imagining. 

''And that's why i'd actually like to teach you guys some stuff that you can use for your own creations! I know some of you here are more into the idea of becoming directors, but I promise knowing how far visual effects can take you comes in handy. You can't make a movie and demand impossible things, believe me.'' He had a story he wasn't willing to share, Dan wondered if he could pay to get it out of him. 

''Sir.'' Dan had risen his hand with no prior knowledge of what he was going to ask, only knowing he wanted that attention on him again. 

And for the first time Phil looked flustered, shaking his head. ''No, no. You don't have to-- it's Phil. Just Phil.''

And he was looking now, staring at Dan expectantly, teeth settling into small idents on his lower lip, glare of the screen reflecting back onto his glasses. 

And the best, the absolute best, that Dan could come up with was a, ''Can I go to the toilet?''

-

9:01pm

Phil Lester: Hey, I just wanted to check you were ok? You never came back, and I had to end the class. I enjoyed looking at the back of your sofa, though. Very grey.

Daniel Howell: Oh, hi, I was just dying of embarrassment in my bathroom. I have no idea why I asked that. 

Phil Lester: Haha, not to kill you further but everyone began to theorise about you after ten minutes. 

Daniel Howell: I promise I was only trying to drown myself in the shower

Phil Lester: Ah, the number one theory was you'd fallen down the toilet. 

Daniel Howell: I can literally never show my face to any of those people again, they're gonna imagine me doing.. you know. 

Phil Lester: Nooooooo! You didn't even get to hear any of my tips :(. What if we do a private session? Just you and me. I promise you can go to the toilet all you like. Still free, of course. That session didn't count, Daniel Howell.


End file.
